


i'll wait for you in this lonely town

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Jus is visiting and oh, God, Nick is so, so nervous-yet-excited about it.
Relationships: Nick "LS" De Cesare/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	i'll wait for you in this lonely town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xalatath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/gifts).



> happy birthday xal! this gift is a bit late but i hope you enjoy anyway <3
> 
> song title from [Home, by Steerner ft. Buster Moe](https://youtu.be/GMcc-y7QCIg)

Jus is coming today, and Nick could not be more excited, and he could not be more freaked out, either. Jus is coming, Jus of all people, Jus Nick’s liveviewing partner and Jus Nick’s costreaming partner and Jus Nick’s soloQ partner and Jus, Nick’s partner.

Jus, Nick’s boyfriend.

Admittedly, is it really real if they’ve never met up in person? They don’t call each other as often as Nick and Tim do, but at the same time, when Jus and Nick talk, it’s personal. It’s him and Jus and their plans for the offseason, or sweet words of reassurance when Jus is facing his depression and Nick is staring down the barrel of anxiety’s loaded gun, or mindless things they did that day. Still, their connection has all been online, and Nick’s mind can’t help but run wild with the possibility that maybe the chemistry that clicked between them so well online just wouldn’t work in person.

Jus has already come to Korea and been working his way through the mandatory quarantine, but still - maybe Nick is worried about nothing, but it’s worry nonetheless.

He’ll be there in 30 minutes, if he’s not gotten lost somewhere along the way, and if he walks as fast as Nick usually does, which is to say that he follows the pace of traffic when walking from the train station to his apartment, but maybe Jus walks faster, or slower, or he’ll get lost somewhere along the way, but he hasn’t said anything to Nick at all. And maybe that means he’s okay? Oh, but he’ll probably be so hungry, Nick should get him dinner! Nick himself might be perfectly fine with skipping a meal thanks to laziness, but he can’t allow himself to deprive Jus in the same way.

Not bothering to check the fridge since there won’t be anything in it anyway, Nick hurries to a fast-food restaurant in the lower levels of his apartment building. Hopefully Jus doesn’t mind fried chicken. Wait, doesn’t he also like candies? Thinking quickly, Nick grabs a random package of strawberry candies he remembers Max used to like, so they’ll hopefully also suit Jus’s tastes. With chicken and candies in bags in his hands, Nick scrambles to return to his apartment so Jus won’t think he has the wrong door. He taps his feet on the elevator ride, fidgeting with the plastic bag, anxiously letting his gaze flick between the elevator doors and the slow uptick of the numbers.

When he gets out and goes to his apartment, he’s not expecting anyone; it’s 5 minutes before Jus said he would be there.

But there Jus is, toting a backpack and his suitcase wheeling behind him.

A smile breaks over Nick’s face.

“Jus... you’re here.”

“Yeah, obviously,” Jus jokes with a grin so wide that Nick can see it lighting up his eyes.

Softly, Nick chuckles and invites him in.

It doesn’t take long for Nick to show Jus around - the apartment has many rooms for multiple people to share, but it’s not overly large, and the only rooms Jus really needs to know are the kitchen, the bathroom, the room he’ll be staying in, and Nick’s room - and once that mild business is taken care of, Nick and Jus settle down for an awkwardly quiet dinner, which, to Nick’s relief, Jus seems to enjoy well enough. Maybe that’s just his hunger and tiredness, though. After they’re done, Nick takes their glasses to rinse out and dry, and, standing at the sink, he quickly realises he probably should do the other dishes as well, since they’re starting to stack up.

If he’s a little afraid of being too awkward around Jus and thus is slightly avoiding him, well, that’s neither here nor there.

But while Nick is washing dishes, Jus must be tapping away at something on his phone until he musters up the courage to walk over. Nick can hear his footsteps behind him as he quickly scrubs the gunk off a long-forgotten bowl, nearing him with each small sound, and Nick is expecting a light tap to his shoulder again.

Instead, there’s a soft touch to his hips and his front and his back, and then Jus’s deep, rich, silky voice emanates from much too close to Nick’s ears for Nick’s sanity to endure for very long.

“I’ve been here for an hour already and you still haven’t hugged me,” Jus chides softly, his arms’ weight resting around Nick’s waist with a comfortable pressure.

“Well I didn’t wanna go too fast,” Nick mumbles, his voice sheepish as Jus leans his head into the crook of Nick’s neck and takes a deep, sweet, sighing breath.

“No, it’s okay,” says Jus at the slight apology in Nick’s eyes. “I don’t mind. We have three weeks, we can go a little slow. Not too slow, though,” he’s quick to add, “I wanna make the most of it.”

“Alright, alright,” Nick pretends to reluctantly concede, when in reality he would love nothing more than to grab Jus and drag him to bed and cuddle and watch a show together, or perhaps enjoy more uncouth activities. He goes to dry his hands of the dirty dishwater, expecting Jus to let go, but Jus simply walks with him, hands still wrapped around his waist like a lover - which, Nick realises almost stupidly late, they certainly are. “Not gonna let me go, huh?” he asks with a lovestruck smile.

“Nope!” Jus chirps. “You’re all mine, now. Nyehehehe.”

Nick bursts into laughter and carefully negotiates a rotation while still remaining firmly encircled in Jus’s arms. “Yeah? All yours?”

“Yep, all mine,” Jus proudly reaffirms, hugging Nick’s waist just a bit tighter to press their bodies against each other.

Gently, Nick reaches up and trails his thumb over Jus’s cheek. From this close, he has to look up just a tiny bit to meet Jus’s eyes, and he would have to stretch up if he wanted to kiss Jus - but maybe that’s moving a bit fast for Jus’s tastes. Just because he wants to hug and hold Nick doesn’t mean he wants to make out. Making Jus uncomfortable would be the last thing Nick would ever want to do, and so that means that kisses are probably off the table for now, at least, and so Nick will not be kissing him today, even if Jus’s lips do look so soft and plush and full and pretty and red from the cold wind outside and his habits of biting them.

Alright, maybe Nick is staring - he redirects his gaze to his hand on Jus’s cheek, still not quite able to bring himself to look Jus in those pretty, yellow-green, one-of-a-kind eyes of his.

Softly, Jus chuckles. Did he perhaps see how Nick looked at his lips, or his face, or his pretty hair, or his beautiful smile or-

Or...

Oh.

Nick shuts his eyes and leans into the kiss Jus has so generously granted him, soft, full lips pressed against his own, a rich taste of the strawberry candies Nick bought just for Jus, Jus’s hands firmly but lovingly holding Nick’s waist and hips. He’s warm, and his chest feels solid and strong under Nick’s light hands, and Nick trails a hand down Jus’s neck to rest over his heart, feeling the soft rises and falls of his heartbeat and his breaths against Nick’s lips. When they finally part, Nick shivers with delight.

“Ohhh, you like that?” Jus says in that teasing way he’s said it so many times on stream.

Nick just rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Jus.”

But they both giggle and smile and hold each other close, like the sea and the shore, finally reunited after an infinite low tide of pulling away.

And Jus kisses Nick again.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to xalatath for being a longtime commentor and a lovely fandom friend!  
> and for writing such wonderful works for us <3 <3 <3 
> 
> happy (late) birthday!


End file.
